The Devil's Angel
by Thehauntedmirrors
Summary: Kathleen Grey is forced to transfer to Dauntless due to her parents' mysterious death to stay by her older brother Kayden who is one of the five Dauntless leaders. Join Kathleen as she uncovers who she is and as she fights tooth and nail against Eric to stay in Dauntless.Will she be able to prove herself to the ruthless leader or will she fail? Read and find out.


The Devil's Angel chapter one

Summary:

Kathleen Grey is forced to transfer to Dauntless due to her parents' mysterious deaths, to stay by her older brother Kayden who is one of the five Dauntless leaders. Join Kathleen as she uncovers who she is and as she fights tooth and nail against Eric to stay in Dauntless. Will she be able to prove herself to the ruthless leader or will she fail? Read and find out.

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this story, I really appreciate it.

enjoy

OoOo

K pov:

I licked my dry lips as I stood in a large room. The air was crisp and it soaked through the thin dark fabric of my Candor shirt. I shivered and rubbed my arms for warmth. I started to pace about the room , rubbing the skin of my bare arms over and over again. What was taking them so long? When I arrived at Dauntless I was escorted to an office of some sort and have been told to wait here. I glanced at the clock on the wall. I have been here for three hours. I bit my lip nervously and walked to the nearest chair and sat down in it. The metal was cool to my skin and I dug my hands in my hair, trying to calm myself.

Not even five hours ago I came home from school, my sneaked feet squeaking as I walked the familiar streets of Candor. Not even five hours ago had I placed my hand on the cool metal of the door handle of my house. Not even five hours ago had I pushed the front door open and it creaked as gave way , revealing the dead bodies of both my mother and my father. I screamed at the image and fell off the chair. On all fours I clawed at my chest and pulled at my hair. But no tears came. My throat burned.

I barley heard the door to the office fly open. Strong arms lifted me up from the floor and cradled me to their chest. I cried and grasped the heam of who ever it was 's shirt and buried my nose in their neck and only then I found the release I was so desperately searching for. Fat tears ran down my face and onto the person's shoulder. " Kathy. "A voice breathed , I scrunched my face up as I felt my chest constrict in pain. I gasped and lifted a hand to my chest,ripping at the collar of my shirt only able to make grunting sounds" Kathy. It's me , Kayden" The voice repeated and I recognised older brother's voice.

He rubbed my back gently and whispered soothing words to me. I was able to collect myself and broke away from him, wiping my eyes with the heel of my hand. " I'm fine." I said in a shaky voice, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't fall to pieces. I couldn't, not now anyways. Kayden placed a hand on my shoulder and I shuddered, not even having the strength to look at him.

" We can't allow this. It's against Faction law! We can't accept a transfer without them first going through initiation." A cold voice sounded. I looked up to see a man leaning against the wall. He had short blonde hair shaved off at both sides, a strong jaw and broad shoulders. He was well built for what I could tell as his lether jacket clung to his arms. He had a long thin nose and pale pink lips. Handsome. But the thing that unsettled me most was the coldness in his grey eyes when he met my gaze. He sneered.

" What do you think you are looking at, mouth?" He hissed and I squeaked and jumped into my brother's arms. Kayden scowled but said nothing. " Max." Said the man and I jumped at his tone, it was sharp and it cut me to the core. " I think if the chit wants to stay. She'll have to go through initiation just like everyone else." He spoke hardly and glared at me before continuing to speak to the dark skinned male who is known to be Max. " It's only fair." He voiced and Max looked thoughtful. "Alright. She can train with our own." Max said. The man smirked cruelly before looking at me with his sharp cold eyes. I gulped. I heard about how Dauntless initiation worked. I heard about how the Factionless mostly existed out of Dauntless initiates who couldn't make it, who couldn't live up to their cruel expectations. So naturally I was petrified.

" What? No!" Kayden exclaimed angrily. " She's not even 16 yet and you want to throw her ino initiation? And if that's not bad enough, with the Dauntless born? They'll kill her!" " Are you questioning me Grey?" The man asked coldly and Kayden visibly paled. " No sir." He said and the man grinned. " Good. Training starts tomorrow . Either that or she's gone. " The man turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Max sighed and Kayden gave him a pleading look. " Please Max, see reason. " Max shook his head " Rules are rules Kayden. If Eric has decided something, I can't change it." Max said and rubbed his face tiredly. He flashed me a smile. " She'll do just fine. " He said and Kayden looked at me before grumbling. " I hope."

OoOo

Thank's for reading. This was just an intro.

Thehauntedmirrors


End file.
